Do You See The Sea?
by PostScriptAfterWriting
Summary: All the Titans are finally gone. In a safe world, it's okay to love. Although he's quite happy with his new boyfriend, Levi is nagged by the pain of what they've lost. An expedition to the sea and reminders of the trampled flowers are too much to bear alone. Primarily Riren/Ereri with many side pairings.


A/N: This story is primarily Riren/Ereri, but there are a lot of other pairings thrown in. Reibert, Yumikuri, slight post-JeanMarco, JeanMika, Armin and Annie, and Sasha and Connie. (I have no idea what the names of those last two ships are, so if you do, please enlighten me.)

Spoilers regarding character deaths for those who have not read the manga! This is set after the Titans are all completely gone, defeated, whatever. I don't know the true events that will bring this about in SnK itself, but this is my idea of what life will be like afterwards.

Enjoy.

* * *

Eren Jaeger has always despised Titans, and he is glad to be rid of them, but it feels very strange not to be under their threat any longer. They've been completely wiped out. The former shifter certainly doesn't miss them, nor his lost ability to become one of them, but suddenly he's been brought into the sharp reality that there are _no more_ Titans. He can see now how his entire existence revolved around them, fulfilling his oath to obliterate them. Now he is left with nothing in the complete and utter peace, nothing to fight and nothing to give himself up for. At the age of 19, he has accomplished his life's goal. It's safe to venture outside the walls, to wake up late every morning and not worry about strapping on the 3DMG.

Some, like Levi, have still not kicked the habits yet. Heichou still seems tense, but gradually he's begun to loosen up and accept that there are no more giants to threaten humanity. His title, though worthy, is empty. The strongest soldier has nothing to be great in any longer. Much like Eren, he is searching for something to live for. Yes, he revels in the newfound freedom, stands on the outermost wall and feels like he could, for the first time since he was a child, cry for the pain and the sacrifice but also for the joy of being free. Civilizations, small towns and markets have sprung up beyond the walls. More farms are cultivated, more livestock bred. While Levi is glad for humanity's peace, for the escape beyond the birdcages, he is restless, wishing for something more to do.

"Heichou!" The obnoxious shout shatters the brief sense of content he has gained in standing on the wall with his eyes closed. Slowly, he opens them, breaking out of his dream and allowing the imagined, powerful wings on his back to dissolve into the fabulous reds, oranges, and yellows of sunset. The former Titan-shifter stops next to the corporal, leaning to meet his eyes with a grin. It disappears momentarily when Eren picks up on something he never realized about the grumpy soldier - his cold gray eyes turn to faint hazel in the right light. Mesmerized, the boy stares into them.

"What do you want, brat?"

Eren shakes his head and goes back to grinning like an idiot. "I know what we can do!"

"What do you mean, 'what we can do'? There's nothing left to do, kid, and just as well." But the boy catches the hint of regret in his heichou's voice.

"We still have to explore," he says in excited whisper, as if it is a precious secret that the faint breeze to carry to unwanted ears that might listen.

Levi stares at him for a long time, a sort of surprised respect flickering in his narrow eyes. Eren, the brilliant fool that he is, has come up with a splendid idea to alleviate this boredom, the corporal grudgingly admits. Humanity's strongest soldier feels an unfamiliar sensation tugging at the corners of his lips. A grin. Suddenly Eren forgets why he sought out his heichou in the first place, lost in those heart-melting eyes and the charming quirk of his lips. Despite being the irritable grouch that he is, Levi has an amazing smile. The former shifter realizes every detail as he moves just a little closer, the shadows crossing heichou's pale face, the ebony hair splayed to either side of his forehead that shifts in the wind. This man has always been his model, the strongest, the best, the ultimate, the one he looked up to. Levi has always done things in his defense, kept him from death many times. With a nervous swallow, he leans down and gently presses his lips to the shorter man's, and much to his surprise, Levi does not protest or hit him.

The corporal knows that, even if there is really nothing else out there, if all the descriptions of outside world are lies, as long as Eren is around to do this, he will never be bored again. "You idiot," he mumbles as they separate, and gazes up at that boyishly handsome face, the ruffled chocolate hair, olive skin, and cerulean-emerald eyes that have always been so full of hope. They widen with shock as Eren realizes what he's done, and glimmer with happiness when Levi breathes, "If you wanna see the outside world, then I'll go with you," against his lips and kisses him back.

* * *

The former Titan-shifter wanders the streets of his hometown in Shiganshina, smiling to himself. Everybody knows him and greets him, even people he has never met. He's practically a hero. In a way, it's sad to walk here, because there are so many familiar faces he will never see again - Hannes, for example. Despite the sacrifice and gruesome battling, though, humanity has won. The trampled flowers can watch new life blossom in their stead. Although they are gone, their names _won't _be forgotten. Hanji has started documenting everything from start to finish, listing every Survey Corps soldier to ever enlist, recording their deeds, and their impact on the overall victory. It's the first time Eren has been apart from Levi this week. It isn't just the kiss that has brought them together, but a magnitude of suppressed emotion that has accumulated over the years.

Privately, the corporal admits that the only reason he wouldn't have accepted it before is that, back then, there was a constant threat of heartbreak. It would be bad enough to lose Eren as a comrade, a friend - but that's not something he has to consider anymore, he reminds himself. He can be with Eren now. He won't ever have to worry about losing him. Eren, likewise, no longer has to worry about anybody, least of all Levi, dying for his sake. There doesn't have to be any more tragic sacrifice. Levi won't be hurt. This world without Titans is starting to look even better.

A silly smile plastered on his face, Eren tilts his head to the warm sun high above the walls. Everybody can be happy now. They can have relationships, be with whoever they choose, love their partner and this wonderful new life. He is reminded of this as he walks past a small outdoor cafe on the corner and sees Armin sitting there, staring dreamily off into space. Grinning mischievously, Eren plops down in the seat across from him. The blond jumps, startled.

"Eren!"

"Waiting for someone?"

Flustered, Armin stammers, "N-no, of course I'm -"

"Let me guess, Annie?"

The strategist's cheeks flush red, and Eren grins again in triumph. Armin manages to pull himself together and roll his eyes at his impish comrade, but smiles and sips at his coffee. With a content sigh, he looks at his childhood friend. "This is great, isn't it? No more Titans, nothing left to fight for. We're free and safe."

Eren smiles faintly. "It's a little weird, though," he comments. "You're bored with it, aren't you?"

"No, no, I love this kind of peace, don't get me wrong! It's just...it feels like there should be more we can accomplish." Wide blue eyes shine bright with eagerness as Armin leans forward, lowering his voice conspiratorially. "I bet you've been thinking the same thing I have."

"Yeah. But what surprises me is that you haven't brought it up yet."

The strategist frowns a little. "Well, I didn't want to ruin everything for people...I bet they'd never listen if I told them we should go out, maybe risk our lives, to find new places."

"It's your call though, Commander. You can lead an expedition if you want."

Armin smiles briefly at the title, but it's mixed with melancholy as he remembers the previous person to fill that rank. "I guess..."

Eren can't help but grin once more. His old friend, wiser and grown as he is, has still not completely lost this one trait of his younger self - he's still a little unsure of his decisions, though he's certainly far stronger and less timid than he used to be. The former shifter catches sight of another person to share his label - Annie Leonhart, still mostly expressionless as usual - strolling towards them, and he quickly stands up, winking at the new Commander. "Have a nice date, Armin."

The blond blushes, but does not protest at the term. Eren, meanwhile, wanders inside the coffee shop and selects two drinks to carry back to his house. When he enters, he finds himself facing the corporal's bare, toned abdomen. "Um, heichou?"

"Give me a second, brat," Levi mutters distractedly. When the former shifter edges around him he sees that the corporal is trying - and failing, even with the stepladder - to reach the high shelf above the doorway with a cleaning cloth. Eren has to stifle a laugh at his pathetic, adorable shortness. An icy glare fixes him to the spot.

"Eh...ehe, alright, heichou, get down. I can reach it."

"Implying that I can't?" Levi demands.

_Yes, you obviously can't,_ Eren thinks, but bites back the amused words. He hastily deposits the two cups on the countertop before returning and reaching up, wrapping his arms around Levi's waist and lifting him easily off the short ladder.

"Put me down!" the corporal seethes, squirming, but Eren holds tight and ducks out of the way of a flailing fist. He can't help but murmur, "You're so cute," as he finally sets the shorter man back on his feet.

Levi, now facing him, huffs and rolls his eyes, but can't find it in him to punch that charming face. Instead he leans up and wraps his arms behind the younger's neck, humming with satisfaction as Eren leans down and meets him with a gentle kiss.

"By the way," Eren begins, mischief in his green-blue eyes, "since when did you decide to do your cleaning shirtless?"

Levi smirks at him. "Since it's summertime and it's not mandatory that I wear my gear at all times. I suppose you approve?"

"Definitely," chuckles Eren, pressing a kiss to Levi's ear and tracing over one of the scars on his shoulder. "Also, I talked with Armin. I think it's safe to say that he agrees an expedition should be called for."

"Great. And the drinks?"

"Dri - oh, those drinks. Cold tea. As you said, it _is _summertime, but tea's your favorite regardless of the season."

"Thanks." Levi walks to pick his up, and Eren goes to follow, but the corporal turns back to him with a stern yet playful gleam in his eyes. "Ah ah ah, you said you'd clean that ledge for me, brat. Preferably shirtless, as well."

* * *

"Heichou!" Eren's shout carries on the wind.

It's a strong wind, leading the stalks of tall grass on a merry dance of bends and sways, and nearly pleasant. Not fierce enough to sting, not gentle enough to only stir the hair. No, nearly all of Levi's raven locks are pushed to one side, then smoothed back down and ruffed up again, leading to a lasting fluffy messiness, but he can't bring himself to care because it feels nice.

Eren is just too much, though. His white pants - well, they're hardly white anymore - are covered in dirt and grass stains, and bits of grass itself are caught in his hair. Levi draws in several deep breaths; halfhearted annoyance mixed with exhaustion. They hadn't used horses on this expedition because Commander Armin thought it would be good for them to get used to walking a bit, now that there was no need to fling themselves around on 3DMG anymore. They must be miles from Wall Maria by now, and even though they're fit and strong, especially in the legs from all the jumping with the 3DMG, almost everyone is weary. The walking is okay, the corporal decides, but being tired to the point of nearly staggering as he climbs an easy slope is not. Of course, he supposes sardonically, they could all follow that shitty brat's example, flop down in the grass, and crawl the rest of the way. For a moment he actually considers it, but his dignity will not fall that low. He stumbles on.

"Heichou," Eren says again, breathless and upright on two feet again, as the panting corporal joins him on this hill. The boy's turquoise eyes shine, lit with the glow of the setting sun, and Levi lets his exasperation dissipate. Clothes can be washed, so it's nothing to be angry over, not when they've come to such a crucial, intriguing point in human history. They've found the sea. At first, Levi isn't looking at it, still lost in Eren's gorgeous eyes, but when the strong wind hits him again, he can practically taste the salt in it. He remembered Armin telling them of what they might see, and this had been at the top of the list: this big-ass, eternal lake of salty water. And when he looks, he's surprised to find that it's nearly as pleasing a sight as the eyes he was staring at moments before. They share the same color, he realizes. A nice blend of cerulean and emerald, with a little gold thrown in from the sun.

Eren is elated. "God..." he whispers. "We found it. We actually...we're here, and oh my God it's the sea! It exists!"

Commander Armin has just joined them on the hilltop, and the former shifter turns and envelopes him in a huge bear hug before holding his hands and jumping in place like an excited kid. "Armin, Armin, we FOUND it!"

Exerting those healthy lungs again. Levi can't help but smile at Eren's childish glee, although he hides it with a hand and mutters, "Shut up, brat. Not so loud."

"WE FOUND IT!" Eren crows. "WE LIVED TO SEE THIS DAY, AND WE FOUND IT!"

Both the commander and the corporal wince: the latter is the only one who can shut the ex-shifter up, and that he does with a kiss. In seconds, however, Eren has gained the upper hand by sweeping Levi into his arms bridal style.

"H-hey! Put me down, idiot!"

The former shifter merely strides on, grinning, and feels Levi reluctantly nestle against his chest and hold on to him. The tang of salt on the wind is unfamiliar and enchanting to the boy's nostrils. He inhales it deeply and savors it, eyes bright with excitement. The grass begins to give way to some other earthy material. Eren prods at it cautiously with his boot, and when no harm comes, begins to take off his shoes. Levi takes advantage of his boyfriend's preoccupation to twist free of his grasp and stand on his own feet again, turning away to hide his blush.

"Wow..." breathes Eren, dabbing his toe into the coarse grains. "It feels so...weird, but nice. Take off your boots, heichou!"

After a moment, the corporal complies, but he's sure to set them neatly, a ways back on the grass so none of this whatever-it-is dirties them. He puts a foot down, and is surprised to find that Eren is right. The texture is foreign to him, constantly shifting beneath his bare skin.

"It's called sand," Armin says in a quiet, awed voice as he takes a few steps out on this 'sand'. "Sand makes up a beach, and beaches are next to seas. So I guess this is the beach."

Unable to bite back his sarcasm, Levi drawls, "Oh, really?" He gives the commander the faintest smile to let him know his words hold no real ill will, and is suddenly struck by how different this is. With Commander Erwin, he would never have been so gentle, spitting out every foul word that came to mind and stringing them together in a sentence. And even then he wouldn't need to give Erwin the slightest look of apology, because it was just what he did, it was something Erwin had always known him to do. Things were different without the old commander. Not bad, but definitely different, and a little bit lonely. Levi and Erwin had always been able to connect somehow, usually keeping a silent companionship. Well, not _always_, Levi reminds himself, thinking back to the time he had first been enlisted in the Survey Corps thanks to Erwin Smith.

Now there had been a madman, the corporal recalls wryly. Mad, but brilliant. Even without his arm, Erwin kept fighting, right up until the day the stupid Titans got the better of him. Levi misses his old friend - he misses all of them. He and Hanji are the only ones left from their time.

Armin chuckles a little, bringing the corporal back to the present. "Sorry, I know I'm being repetitive. It's just...it's all so amazing."

"Yeah!" agreed Eren, hopping out onto the sand with him and dancing around, feeling the minuscule grains slip and slide between his toes and laughing. Levi, pushing aside the thoughts of the past, quite enjoys the sensation himself, but he won't admit that.

"WOOOOW!" comes a shout from behind them. A particular Titan-obsessed scientist cannons down the hill, crashing into the corporal and knocking him flat. She trips over herself and ends up on the ground as well, cackling.

"Sorry, heichou," she snickers, looking over at him half-apologetically. His indignant, furious expression makes her laugh even harder. Instantly he jumps up, brushing sand off himself as best he can, then hauls the scientist to her feet by her shirt collar.

"Hanji," he growls, "I can and will drown you and your shitty glasses."

She laughs, puts a hand on his forehead, and pushes him away before turning around and spreading her arms. "Just look at it though! It's so... beautiful."

Though a bit miffed at his threat being ignored, Levi agrees with a nod. Eren puts an arm across the shorter man's shoulders, and the corporal looks up at him with a tiny smile. He's been smiling a lot more, lately. "Happy, brat? We found this shitty ocean you've always talked about."

"Yeah," Eren murmurs, and there really is happiness in his voice.

The other members of the expedition spread out on the beach, staring in awe or talking quietly. After a little while, everybody is silent, transfixed by the water and the marvelous sunset. Hanji breaks the moment with a very heavy question hidden in her usual dreamy tone. "How come we were the ones that made it here? Why not anybody else?"

A stab of pain that almost feels literal causes Levi to wince, and he curls one hand into a fist with part of Eren's jacket trapped in it. He leans his head against his boyfriend's shoulder, closing his eyes against the brilliance of the sun on the water. Hanji has reminded him of the late commander again, and so many others. Levi misses him all the more. He remembers his old squad, their grins and cheerful banter as they helped clean out that musty old castle. Petra, Gunther, Auruo, Erd... He wills his eyes to stay dry when he opens them and narrows them against the setting sun. When he looks up again, he finds Eren meeting him with his gentle, dazzling smile.

"We wish they could all be here with us," he says, loudly enough for everybody in the vicinity to hear, but Levi feels as if the words are addressed to him. "But we'll never forget them. They are the reason we're here. They gave themselves for us, and the only thing we can do is appreciate that."

Levi is fairly amazed. When did the young brat start speaking so wisely? He wipes roughly at his eyes and leans up to kiss Eren, tightening the clench of his fists in the other's jacket when the former shifter pulls him closer by the waist.

That evening is the final triumph. Someday, they will build ships and sail that ocean, explore the far lands only Armin and Eren have read of. For now, though, they will spend the night on this beach. They will sadly reminisce and joyfully swap stories, hold each other close and watch the moonlight dance on the water, and remember the fallen.

* * *

Jean sits at the edge of the ocean in the damp sand. His white pants are rolled up to his knees, and he feels the water lap shallowly at his feet as he stares out, tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Marco," he whispers. "Do you see it? It's so...so beautiful..."

He feels a gentle touch on his shoulder, and hastily scrubs at his eyes before looking up. Mikasa's expression is something close to sympathetic. Almost warm. She rolls up her own pants and sits down next to him, leaning against his shoulder wordlessly for a while.

Somehow sitting with Mikasa now is not in any way awkward, definitely not as awkward as it would have been years ago. Maybe there's not any particularly strong relationship between them (not yet), but Jean realizes that there can be. He and Mikasa are loners in this world; Marco has been ripped from him, and Eren has chosen that his future would not be with her. Jean wonders if she is bitter about that, but she hasn't seemed angry lately, and she and Eren seem to be getting along well. She even speaks a little to Levi now. Maybe she's accepted it. The way he's had to accept that he'll never get Marco back.

Eventually, Mikasa says something that surprises him slightly. "I'm sure he can see it. I think they all can."

* * *

Further down the beach, Reiner and Bertholdt are standing together. Like Annie, they returned to humanity's side two years ago. After serving their sentence of a year, they all hugely aided in defeating the Titans, and now they're starting to receive trust again.

Sweating as usual, Bertholdt glances down at his childhood friend, wondering if maybe he's not just a friend anymore. Reiner has been hinting otherwise recently, and now he takes the former Colossal Titan's hand. Bertholdt's cheeks flush bright red even before the shorter leans up towards, but he finds himself capable of responding by leaning down and resting his hands nervously at the other man's sturdy back as they kiss. When he accidentally touches the skin at Reiner's back and earns a shiver, he builds the courage to kiss a little more passionately.

It's alright, Bertholdt realizes. This is someone who is important, special, to him. That eases his discomfort with the affection a bit. Sure, he's still nervous, but it's his first time doing anything like this, even just a kiss, so that's to be expected.

As if reading his thoughts, Reiner smiles at him and murmurs, "It's okay. We can take it slow."

* * *

Connie and Sasha, of course, are eating, though through the potatoes and hot wings they grin at each other and exchange happy glances. Perhaps their relationship isn't as obvious as the other couples', but almost anybody would expect them to be dating. The bumbling goofballs are perfect for each other.

"Pass me the bread," Connie mumbles through a mouthful of food.

"Get it yourself," Sasha mumbles back, too occupied with her potato.

No offense is taken, and Connie does eventually get the bread. Crumbs speckle his upper lip and cheeks in a most spectacular fashion. Sasha laughs, leaning forwards with a napkin to wipe it away for him.

* * *

Historia gazes out at the ocean, aware that Ymir is gazing at her.

"It's gorgeous," she whispers, and glances up with those wide blue eyes and her sweet smile.

Ymir, yet another former shifter who has served time and is just now regaining trust, laughs. "It's just a huge, stupid lake, you know."

"Yeah, but it's pretty anyways!" Historia says in its defense. She giggles when Ymir's fingers dig into her side and wriggle, tickling her. The taller girl smiles and gently lifts Historia's chin, tilting the pale, innocent face towards her.

"Then it's a lot like you, my queen," Ymir says, her tone not boisterous as it usually is, but soft instead.

The blonde leans on tiptoes to wrap her arms around Ymir's neck, returning the smile in the kiss.

* * *

Armin and Annie have abandoned their boots and are holding hands, walking through the damp sand at the ocean's edge. Annie pauses and leans down to pick up a stick, poking at the sand with the tip and carving 'AA' there.

"My initials?" Armin guessed.

Annie rolls her eyes at him. "I know you're smarter than that."

"_Our _initials, then?" he corrects himself, smiling at her.

She leans in and kisses him, and that's all the confirmation he needs. And for a second kiss, it's not bad, except that the Commander squeaks and jumps away like a flighty bird when the tide rushes in and swamps their ankles. Annie laughs.

* * *

Levi smiles faintly, watching all the couples. "Looks like you brats are still the same, but now you've all paired up with each other."

"Does that make you a brat, too, for pairing up with me?" Eren asks cheekily.

The corporal punches him in the chest lightly and takes a step backwards, smirking. Gray eyes glittering mischievously, he turns and runs for the water. While Levi is still very athletic and strong, Eren's legs are far longer than his. The boy catches up with easy strides and catches Levi from behind, pulling him close. The corporal smiles at his brat's laughter warbling close to his ear. After a moment, he twists in Eren's arms to face the former shifter, to gaze into those gorgeous eyes that look vibrant green in the setting sun. The same wonderful hue shared by this endless expanse of salty water. He can't bring himself to mind that that same salty water is soaking his pants up to the knees where they're standing. Their foreheads rest together as they stare into each other's eyes.

"Heichou," Eren whispers. "Do you think the Titans ever saw the sea?"

For a moment, Levi is caught off guard by the question. Finally, he answers, "Well, they must have. Roaming around out here. Free. Just like we are now."

Eren wrinkles his nose. "Yeah, but Titans never did this." He softly meets the corporal's lips with his own, and when they break the kiss, Levi chuckles.

"No, they certainly didn't." A pause, then, "Hey, I've got a question for you now, brat."

"Shoot, Corporal."

"Do you think Erwin - and Petra, and everyone we lost -" His voice cracks a little, and he casts his eyes downwards to the water sloshing at their legs, embarrassed. Quietly, he finishes, "Do you think they see the sea?"

Eren lifts his boyfriend's chin with two fingers, smiling his gentle, encouraging smile and looking him in the eyes again. "I'm positive of it. I think everybody's watching us now. What would my mother say of you, you old pervert?" he adds jokingly.

Levi laughs and kisses him again. He swears he can hear other laughter - not the laughter of the Survey Corps present here, or his own. A pure white feather drifts down and settles on Eren's shoulder. Surprised, Levi pulls away slightly and plucks it up between two fingers.

Eren glances up, looking for birds. "Seagulls? They live around here, according to the book Armin and I read."

"No," Levi whispers, twirling the feather between his fingers. "It's too soft to be the feather of any bird."

"Angels?" Eren asks softly.

The corporal smiles unsteadily. "Angels," he agrees, one tear slipping down his cheek.

The former shifter kisses it away and holds the shorter man close, Levi's head nestled beneath Eren's chin as he cries for the first time in a very long time. Eren just keeps holding him, pressing a kiss to the corporal's dark tresses and murmuring that it's okay, it's okay to cry because they've had a shitty life and they've lost so much, but now that's all over and a new life is beginning.

"It was so goddamn unfair," hisses Levi against Eren's collarbone, still shaking and keeping his eyes squeezed shut as if that will hold back the tears. "They should be here, Eren, not...not me. I was the strongest, and I- I should have died fighting the way they did!"

Eren feels tears prick at his own eyes, and he closes them, his grip around the corporal's back tightening. "We both should have died, many times over, but humanity needed us. So we survived, we fought like demons and we took back our freedom."

"But why not them?" Levi demands in an angry sob, pounding his fist against Eren's shoulder. "Why couldn't Petra, and...and Erwin, and everybody else... Mike and Nanaba... Why couldn't they all have lived to see this like we can? I just...I...Eren, I want them back!"

"I told you," Eren says gently, "they're watching. They are here. And maybe we can't hear them as well anymore, but they hear us. We can talk to them, we can meet them in dreams, we can feel them. They'll always be here to watch and listen, Levi. I'm sure of that."

And though it's irrational, probably impossible, Levi believes the words, and holds tight to that belief as the last of the tears spill from his eyes and he begins to regain his breath. He rests against the former shifter, eyes closed. A warm wind rushes around them, and even though they're standing in the sea, it doesn't stir the waves or smell salty. Though they can't see it, their old friends really are all around them, white wings spread and shimmering with effervescent light. Levi's old squad, Erwin, Nanaba, Mike... Marco is hovering behind Jean and Mikasa, whole and smiling.

"They're free now," Levi whispers suddenly.

"Hm?" Eren tilts his head, confused.

"Angels are the ones who truly bear the wings of freedom, and...now that humanity is totally free, so are they. They don't have to watch us risk our lives anymore."

Eren smiles. "Yeah."

Levi looks up at him and knows that everything really will be okay. They've lost a lot, but they've gained a lot as well. Freedom, love. As cheesy as it sounds, the corporal finds that it's all he's ever wanted. His old comrades are always going to be there, even if he can't directly interact with them. And he's going to spend the rest of his life in Eren's arms, forever gazing into those fascinating sea-colored eyes and reveling in the brat's occasional bursts of wisdom, his affection and his comfort and his charming laugh.

"I love you, Eren," he murmurs. "And thank you."

"Love you more," the taller man replies, grinning, and leans down closer to his boyfriend. They kiss, and Levi is safe in the knowledge that he will never be alone because his brat and the angels will always be there.

* * *

A/N: Yes, for the purposes of this story, Erwin is dead. I'm sorry. :( And also, all the shifters have returned to humanity's side, but that's self-indulgence on my part. Please note that I don't truly know how SnK will end, or if Erwin will die, or if they'll ever even reach the sea. And also, it's only a headcanon (probably an illogical one) that the Titan-shifters will lose their ability to shift when it's all over. Like I said, the story is pure self-indulgence.

Reviews would be great!


End file.
